GreasED
by AnimeMaiden167
Summary: Story is set in the late 1950s, senior year for most of the Cul-de-Sac kids. Grease style, maybe a few song chapters here and there. I'll update the summary another time.


**Chapter 1**

 **A/N:** So I had gotten an itch to write a Grease style KevEdd after one of the Grease songs randomly popped into my head earlier in the day. I know I still owe chapter 3 to Lost and Found, to which I will be getting to soon, but I had to get this one started before my inspiration for it was gone. I hope you all enjoy it! Please leave a review as they are the biggest support when writing a story!

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day with not a cloud to mask the sky. Birds could be heard chirping from the treetops, squirrels ran around on freshly cut lawns, and the voices of a crowd of teenagers could be heard gathering for a new school year at Peach Creek High. Most of the students stood outside the front of the school, talking amongst themselves with their respectful groups of friends to pass the time until the first bell of the day to ring to begin classes. A couple of boys sat on the stairs as they waited for their friend to arrive, their eyes soon landing on said friend walking towards through the crowd of people. The shortest of the three couldn't help but snicker when he noticed him trip over someone's bag before standing to recollect himself and apologies profusely to the owner of said bag. He soon stood before the two on the stairs.

"Salutations, my dear friends! What a beautiful morning for school, wouldn't you say so?" The third boy greeted them, his sky blue eyes sparkling and a huge grin on his face that showed the cute gap between his two upper front teeth. He was still wiping himself off from his fall moments before, mumbling 'filthy, filthy, filthy' to himself as he did. Luckily it was just a little dirt on his khaki pants and nothing got on his sweater vest.

"Double D!" the tallest of the trio shouted out as he stood to hug his friend, which unfortunately for the petite boy was bone crushing.

"Ed! Let go of him already before you break him! You okay there, Sockhead?" the concerned voice of the shortest of the three boys asked while the other fixed his black and white hat that somehow shifted on his head during the hug.

"Yes, I'm perfectly okay, Eddy. I've grown accustomed to Ed's hugs over the years," he replied, turning his attention to Eddy. "Even if they do leave me gasping for air." After they were all three sitting on the stairs so they could look at each other, they started to talk about things that happened over the summer just to catch up. Most summers they usually hung out together, but not this past one. Instead Eddy ended up going on a road trip with his older brother, Ed stayed in Peach Creek to work part-time at the candy store to start earning some cash for himself, and Double D had gone with his parents to their beach home.

While Double D spoke, his two friends couldn't help but pick up on how excited he was to be talking about his time on the beach. The con-artist's curious personality kicked in as he asked the sockhead a question, "Dude, did you meet a hot chick on the beach or something? I swear that has to be it with how you have this dreamy like look in your eyes. Come on, spill!"

The raven haired boy's eyes widened, his mouth agape in surprise as he tried to search for words to answer the question. He could feel his face getting hot, his cheeks turning a light shade of red. "W-Well not exactly, Eddy. Although I did meet a handsome young man our age. We got to know each other during my time on the beach, although we didn't give information on how to further communicate after the summer season came to an end." As the thought of the male lingered in the sockhead's brilliant mind, memories of their summer days came to mind making his smile grow wider and his blush to deepen to another shade of red.

Eddy eyed his friend in suspicion and was about to ask him for more details when the morning bell rang to signal students to go to their first class of the day. Double D stood from his spot and straightened out his clothes before entering the doors into the hallways of PCH. "See you guys at lunch!" After all they don't have any classes together this semester, what with Double D taking advanced courses to really get himself ready for college. This was their senior year and he had to do whatever he could to get into the university he had dreamed of going to. The other two followed the crowd inside and went to their respectful classes, Eddy grumbling about finding out more from the sockhead at lunch.


End file.
